


Дотянуться до тебя

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, pure fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Нэнси и Санни снова проводят время вместе.Очередная короткая осенняя зарисовка о чувствах и о том, что делает людей ближе.





	Дотянуться до тебя

Without me even realising it, I've fallen in love.  
 _Kimi ni Todoke_

…Когда они выбрались из хижины, Нэнси первым делом кинулась к телефону, но Санни остановил её:  
— Нам больше ничего не угрожает, мисс Конгениальность, выдели минутку и поблагодари провидение, что мы выбрались целыми и практически невредимыми.  
— Нужно вызвать полицию! — запротестовала девушка, но Санни в ответ покачал головой:  
— Ты и сама знаешь, что всё кончено. Ну же, перестань суетиться, — сказал он, опускаясь прямиком на землю, устланную ковром из опавших листьев, — а не то ты упустишь момент.  
— Момент чего? — недовольно пробурчала Нэнси, робко присаживаясь неподалёку.  
— Жизни, — серьёзно ответил кореец. 

Он вытянулся на земле во весь свой нескромный рост и, заложив руки за голову, принялся изучать голубое небо сквозь поредевшую крону раскидистого дерева. Нэнси заколебалась на мгновение, но всё же последовала его примеру. Раскинув руки в стороны, она, зажмурившись, стала вдыхать терпкий аромат опавшей листвы и сырой земли. Её ложе оказалось на удивление мягким и, благодаря медленному разложению листьев и выделяемой за счёт этого энергии, тёплым. Медленно ползущую дремоту отогнал Санни, легко коснувшийся плеча Нэнси.  
— Спать нельзя, а не то простынешь, — сказал он, склоняясь над ней и всматриваясь в её лицо, слегка раскрасневшееся от близости его теплого, пахнущего яблочной жвачкой дыхания.  
Нэнси в свою очередь продолжила лежать на спине, рассматривая парня, его взлохмаченные тёмно-фиолетовые волосы и такие же тёмные глаза за стёклами громоздких очков с синей оправой. Его лицо было так близко, что ей достаточно было лишь протянуть руку…

Но Санни поднялся на ноги и, отряхнувшись от листьев, застыл возле неё, скрестив руки на груди. Стена между ними, которую ещё мгновение назад можно было разрушить под основание легким прикосновением ладони, теперь выросла вдвое. Может ли быть так, подумала Нэнси, что Санни делает это сознательно?  
— В твоих волосах листья, — заметил он, растягивая губы в улыбке Чеширского кота, — или правильнее будет сказать: в твоих листьях волосы? У меня далеко не идеальное зрение, мисс Фолл*.  
— Ты так оригинален, — парировала девушка. — А я уже шутила про то, что ты родился в июне?  
— В один солнечный июньский-  
Его прервал звонок мобильного телефона Нэнси.  
— Ты будешь отвечать? — спросил он, заметив, что детектив даже не потянулась к карману.  
— Это Нэд, — ответила она, будто это было достаточным ответом на поставленный вопрос. Телефон затих.  
— Я перезвоню ему позже, — наконец-то объяснила она, медленно поднимаясь с земли и стряхивая листья со свитера и волоса. Санни предложил свою помощь, но она только отмахнулась рукой.  
— У нас завтра очередная годовщина, — как бы невзначай сказала Нэнси, но её лицо предательски вспыхнуло. — И у меня для него не самый лучший подарок.  
— Я уверен, ему будет приятно, что бы ты ему не подарила, — поспешил ободрить её парень, хотя резкая смена темы ввела его в замешательство.  
— Это не совсем подарок, — добавила Нэнси.  
Главное, не подарок, а внима… — Санни оборвал себя на полуслове, когда до него дошёл смысл намёка Нэнси. Его лицо приняло весьма озадаченный вид, и это почему-то рассмешило девушку. Легкий смешок был подхвачен Санни, и вскоре они уже вдвоём заливисто хохотали на пустом месте. Его смех был приятен своей искренностью и некоторой несдержанностью. Нэнси невольно провела параллель с Нэдом — серьёзным и воспитанным — и сравнение было не в пользу последнего. Смех Нэда всегда был каким-то извиняющимся и скованным, в то время как Санни смеялся от души, строя забавные рожицы и постоянно поправляя съезжающие очки и откидывая непослушные пряди со лба. Он весь дышал такой неподдельной живостью, что рядом с ним Нэнси чувствовала себя воистину живой. Пару минут назад, когда она изучала его лицо, нависшее над ней, Нэнси впервые по-настоящему увидела его перед собой. Но в это самое мгновение он был не перед ней, как раньше, но рядом с ней, и она знала, что это могло значить только одно:

Стена, разделявшая их, рухнула раз и навсегда. Они больше не по разную сторону друг от друга. Теперь наконец-то можно дотянуться до него.

Они протянули руки в один и тот же момент, и их пальцы соприкоснулись.  
— Это похоже на сон… Я наконец-то дотянулся до тебя, Нэнси, — сказал он, робко сжимая её пальцы.

*Fall (англ.) - осень


End file.
